


The Weight Will Make Us Sink

by Mikamod



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, playing lose with canon time line cause I haven't seen the ep in forever.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is unsure of the hand that reaches out to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here I am in your bed

Bellamy sighed as she looked at the board in front of her, she wanted to go sleep but at the same time didn't want to fight with Marcus. The two had become close after Mount. Weather. After Clarke left, the two gravitated towards each other, confiding in each other as Arkadia was being built. If she was honest, for the first few weeks of the relationship Bellamy worried that Marcus simply wanted to use her to rebound from Abby. After all, Marcus seemed head over heels for the doctor, but her fears were unwarranted. Marcus explained that while he cared deeply for Abby the two just weren't meant to be a couple, Bellamy thought the same about herself and Clarke. They were 'The Parents' as the other 100 had whispered to each other but romantic ties were just not in their future.

She heard the whoosh of the opening door but ignored it. Not wanting to be bothered as she studied the map if it was Monty the boy would recognize the fact that she was dealing with something, a hand on her elbow, larger than a teen's rougher than anyone from The 100, grabbed her attention forcing her to acknowledge the other person. 

"Pike. I thought you were done for the day?" He shrugged at her question.

"I thought you did too." He countered standing at her side, "Are you avoiding Kane?" 

She turned to his surprise in her eyes, they weren't exactly keeping it a secret but they hadn't announced it either. 

"Everyone knows. The two of you aren't slick ya know." He brushed his hand across her shoulders. "I didn't mean to cause such a strain on your ... relationship." The way he said 'relationship' made her falter in her thoughts, she couldn't tell which part he didn't like but she could tell he didn't like the idea of herself and Kane

Bellamy shook her head, it wasn't Pike's fault that Marcus wasn't willing to see her side of things, that this was the only way to save their people, but she still felt oddly lonely. Even though she had some of the others on her side it still wasn't the same. "It's not that bad. I'm oddly used to being on opposing sides from my fellow leaders." 

"Clarke. It must have hurt to see her go." Pike looped his arm around Bellamy's shoulder leading her to his desk she was unsure of where this was heading but she figured she'd need to make a choice soon. "To lose her after everything, were you two always that close or-?"

This made Bellamy laugh a little. "No way. We did nothing but fight with each other. In the end, we had the same goal keep the kids safe, so we had to put it aside after that it was almost easy to kinda get in synch with each other." It hurt to talk about Clarke, even more so have Polis. 

"I can't imagine how it feels." Pike brushed his hand down her arm "I remember when we landed, just trying to keep people alive the feeling when there was someone you couldn't save." 

Bellamy looked up noticing, finally, how close Pike was to her. If either of them moved an inch they could be kissing. She missed kissing someone, it was odd even at the drop ship she had girls and guys hanging off her arms but never felt to connected with them. Not enough to miss being held when she had a night alone, not enough to feel a little lost without someone by her side, without the calm to her storm.

But now that she had been in a relationship, she missed it. The closeness, the intimacy. It was like being lost in a storm with no shelter in sight. Was that why she could feel small tremors run down her body? She was torn between wanting him closer and wanting to jolt like a rabbit, back to Marcus or to Clarke. Back to the dropship, to when it was just the delinquents. 

Pike leaned in, gently pushing her curls from her face before closing the inch gap between the two.  
\----------------

Charles had known that Bellamy was a beautiful woman, tanned skin and freckles dusted across her face, since seeing her on the ground he wondered if the freckles were speckled around the rest of her body.  
She certainly wasn't a shy kisser, but she was gentle and slow. Like she wanted to savor the moment, or maybe she was waiting to see if this was what she wanted. He smiled at her lightly and pulled her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. He broke the kiss to look at her. 

Well damn. She really did have freckles everywhere.  
\-----------------

Pike moved his lips to her neck, kissing and suckling at the freckles she had there, Bellamy wiggled trying to keep his focus on lower parts. His , surprising, love of her freckles reminded her of Marcus, who also seemed to have an affection for them.

He moved thankfully allowing her to pull her pants and panties off, at this point she just wanted to have sex, she hadn't slept with anyone since the attack on the Grounders. 

So she was a bit wound up.

Pike slipped two fingers into her, she moaned. This she had done the other night on her own, though it was a different set of hands than she imagined. He pistoned the digits in and out of her. As she unbuckled and unzipped his pants. She couldn't even be bothered to fully disrobe him simply moving his boxer to free his erection. 

His lips met hers again as he nudged her to lay down on his desk.  
\------------  
Now there was an image to last him a lifetime. Bellamy Blake, mouthy, stubborn, hard headed, Bellamy Blake spread out naked on his desk.  
\------------  
She noticed that Pike had stopped, pulling away to look at her, she groaned pulling him in.

"Are you waiting for me to beg." She asked, an edge returning to her voice.

"If I could make you, but I don't think anyone could make you beg." She felt herself flush at the memory that came to mind. 

"Just fuck me." She growled only to cry out as Pike thrust into her all in one motion. 

The two moved together, Bellamy getting pushed up the desk with each snap of Pikes hips, both unaware of the bug on the underside of his desk.  
\--------  
Marcus had sent the others out after Pike had ended the meeting they were putting their plan into action later, he'd simply listened to Bellamy pace and sigh. He got up to go and talk to her when Pike started to speak with her.

He found that he couldn't walk away from the conversation even if nothing important came up.

He clenched his teeth at the sound of kissing, felt a sting of betrayal when the encounter turns sexual. But at the same time, he understood that Bellamy was in a vulnerable place, which is why he hadn't initiated anything, hadn't tried to force her into a confrontation.  
Pike would have seen that in her too, after all, despite the fact that Bellamy like to act aloof she often wore her emotions on her face, cared about Arkadia so much that it was all she could think about at times he loved that about her, and Pike was taking advantage of that. Of Bellamy. 

He sat unable to move until the two finished.

What shocked him was that at the end of it all. She still called out his name at her peak.  
\-----------------------  
Bellamy and Marcus locked eye's through the windshield, both daring the other to make a move. Her ears were ringing, her heart was in her throat. Bellamy knew she'd never fire the gun in her hand. She broke the stare first moving to help Pike out of the Rover.

She stayed away until Marcus was moved to interrogations, she couldn't look away from him, she knew that he knew what she'd done. It only added to the guilt.

She rushed forward when Pike ordered Marcus to be executed, practically begging Pike not to kill him, Pike only met her eye's for a moment before he walked out. Bellamy finally felt the weight of her actions on her, tears started to fall racing down her cheeks.  
"Bell." She whipped around to look at Marcus.

She took a weaving breath. "I'm so sorry, about everything. I- I just want everyone to be safe. It's my job to protect them."  
He held out his hand beckoning her to him.

"I know, but." When she got close enough Bellamy knelt down to be eye length with him. "You went down the wrong path." 

She looked away unable to see the gentle forgiveness in his eyes. "I - with Pike- I am so sorry, "

"It's okay, people have moments of weakness, hell I've had more than a few in my life." He laid a light kiss on the top of her head. 

"We can fix this I promise."

She looked at him tears still blurring her vision and inched closer giving him a warning, time to pull away from her. To reject her, throw her out. 

Surprising her, he kissed her lightly. 

Bellamy could have smiled, it wasn't absolution, wasn't a pardon or full forgiveness. But it was love, was a promise and a hope that they could repair what she'd broke.  
-end-


	2. We Remain

This is where her life was going to end, in this fucking throne room.

Bellamy could feel the cracks in the floor press into her back, the weight of Marcus's arm on her throat as she gasped for air, no longer having the strength to beg for him to wake up. 

To come back to her. 

She couldn't even see any trace of Marcus in those brown eyes, he was gone. Bellamy hoped that Clarke found the kill switch soon so that he wouldn't come around to her lifeless corpse under him. Maybe this was justice, dying at Marcus' hands after he almost died because of her, after she killed his dream of peace with the grounders. Maybe she deserved to go out like this, in the grounder capitol. 

She could feel the darkness closing in on her, the cold setting into her fingers as the little life drained from her body.

She saw the exact moment when A.L.I.E's control was lifted, saw the light return to Marcus' eye, but the guilt rushed in a second as he lifted his arm up, allowing her to breathe, she curled over gasping practically gulping the air in.

Bellamy pulled herself up as Marcus sat frozen slowly he moved his hand away from her but she grabbed a hold of it, feeling the rough bandage around his wrist brush against her fingers as she held his hand between her own two. God, he'd been tortured into taking the chip. 

"There you are."

Marcus took in Bellamy, all the wounds of her face, his eyes started making their way to her neck but they snapped back to her eye's as he saw the fear melt away.

"I'm here."

He looked away guilt eating at him, he loved Bellamy yet he'd almost killed her. Some part of him wanted to kill her, wanted to see the light leave those vibrant eyes. He could feel tears welling up in his own at the memory.

Bellamy pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him, soothing him as he cried. Simply holding the man she'd grown to love. Looking over she saw Clarke and her mom talking to each other and Murphy holding a grounder girl in a tight embrace.

She felt silent tears run down her cheeks as the weeks finally settled on her. She buried her face in Marcus' hair allowing a moment to share in grief before she looked around for her sister. Finding the familiar figure in time to watch as Octavia ran Pike through with her sword. 

She gave Marcus a squeeze before getting up to follow her sister, but one look passed between them and she knew that this time, she couldn't stop her sister, Bellamy needed to let Octavia go. No matter how much it felt like a part of her was being torn away.

Turning back to the room, back to the storm of emotions. Bellamy forced herself to walk to Clarke. 

"You don't look happy for someone who just saved the world."

Even simply looking at Clarke Bellamy knew that there was something bad about to happen.

"We haven't saved it yet, but, We need to take this moment to-" The blond didn't get a chance to finish before Abby called her over, Bellamy picked up a mention of Raven's name as she passed them to sit beside Marcus.

She took his hand once again, looking closer at his wrist. 

"Are you-"

"Don't Bell, I- " Marcus seemed to be staring at his hands, "I- almost killed you." 

She leaned into him, trying to pull his pain away. "It wasn't you Marcus it was the A.I. she was controlling all of you."

He still refused to look at her, so she moved to sit in front of him slipping her fingers under his chin and tilting up to look at her.

"Marcus this wasn't you. You would never do something like that, never kill someone in cold blood. I can prove it." She took his hands as he looked at her warily unsure of what she was doing, for a moment he thought she was going to wrap them her neck. But she simply held them up. 

"These hands," She squeezed his hands. "Helped to save us all, they helped to build Arkadia." She placed her forehead against his. "They've been nothing but gentle when holding me, when supporting our people."  
He looked uncertain, so she gave him the same kiss he gave her in that interrogation room.

A kiss of hope and promise. 

He seemed to freeze before he kissed back as if he could lose himself in her kiss. She held him close and poured all the love and forgiveness into this one kiss. 

They parted and took a breath almost as one. 

Bellamy stood up extending her hand which Marcus took the hand and she helped him up. 

"It's time to go home."  
-end-


	3. How it all Began

Bellamy was where she had been for the past month, making the rounds to check on the kids they got back from Mt. Weather, many of them still woke up screaming and terrified that they were still in that horrid place. She went one room at a time, waking anyone in a nightmare, and sitting with them until they are able to sleep again.

She was responsible for them, no matter how much the other Arkers told her that she didn't have to care them anymore that they weren't her responsibility. First, on the list tonight was Raven's room, Wick had run off and couldn't be found so she wanted to check up on her friend. Bellamy peeked in only to see a presumably, naked Raven wrapped around an also, presumedly, naked Abby. 

Well, she was less surprised than she thought she'd be.

Next was Jasper, she was as quiet as possible, he was still avoiding Monty and herself. He wasn't in the room that Monty had set up for the two so Bellamy made a side track towards the cantina. There. She sighed reminded of the drop ship after they saved Jasper he would fall asleep in odd places, in this case under the Rover. 

She shook her head pulling off her jacket and rolled it up into a make-shift pillow lifting his head up before laying it down on the jacket, she looked around for something to cover him, finding an oddly placed blanket she shrugged covering him with it.  
Moving down the halls she checked each room last was Harper's room. Monty, Harper, and Miller were curled up on a bed. It reminded Bellamy of baby animals nestled together, they seemed alright for now no one was screaming at least.

Walking out of the remains of Alpha station, she took a deep breath enjoying the air. It's been stressful having everyone adjust to living with the adults, friction was fairly common but it was toning down as everyone learned to just listen to each other.   
She sat down on a table looking up at the stars, she got the same feeling that she did the first time she looked up to the stars. An odd feeling of both newfound amazement and a bit of homesickness. It was such a different view from what it had been up on the Ark. She wondered briefly what her mom would think of the sky from Earth's view.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out all night." She'd become used to that voice speaking to her in that gentle worried tone, not that she'd tell anyone but she's started to find herself drawn to the person behind that warm, calm voice. Kane sat beside her pulling off his jacket putting it around her shoulders. "So is this still an every night thing or just when it gets too much now?"

"Both I suppose." She shrugged careful too not knock of Kane's coat. "I- they're my responsibility. I somehow ended up with 48 little siblings." It was true, they were hers to take care of almost as much as O was.

"That's admirable but a little self-destructive. We're all here together to share burdens, you can let us help them. You can relax, work on your own trauma." Kane smiled reassuringly at her, she never noticed how handsome he was when they were back on the ARK. The ground agreed with him she supposed, or maybe it was the relaxed laws.

He meant the best as he always did when he tried to get her to open up about her emotions. but she didn't have time for her grief, her nightmares. They were more important. Arkadia was more important.

"Come on." He stood up, offering his hand in a gesture she was debating taking. She could take the comfort he seemed to be willing to give her. Bellamy was worried that they weren't on the same page as each other. It would be rather awkward if he thought this would be more... parent figure while she was willing to do, distinctly none parental things with him.

"This only goes as far as you want it." He assured her, she was stunned at that. So he was on the same page as her.

"I- are you rebounding from Abby?" She didn't mind, hell she'd slept with Raven as a rebound but she liked knowing that going into a situation.

"There was never anything between Abby and myself, she's just -" Kane looked for the right words unsure of how to explain it. "My Clarke."

That Bellamy understood, she'd do anything to help Clarke, she was the other half of the 'parents' of The 100, they balanced each other out but there weren't romantic feelings there.

"So as far as I want? Same to you, you know." She took his hand lacing their fingers together. She leaned in and slipped her lips against his, gently at first until he enticed her lips open. She could feel her heart start to speed up, slipping her hand into his hair as his arms wrap around her waist. 

Marcus, she's had his tongue in her mouth she should probably use his first name, pulled away gently sweeping her hair from her face, kissing her forehead gently.

"So yours or mine." She could feel their breaths mingling with each other, "I should get some sleep." 

Marcus gave her a quick peck on her lips, they walked quietly back to her room. Hopefully not passing anyone to alert an awake, the guards were apparently switching shifts so no on saw them walking hands intertwined wth Marcus jacket wrapped around her shoulders.


	4. As We Share This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is me writing pwp

Bellamy was leaning against Marcus' door, waiting for him to return from a council meeting they'd been seeing each other for a month now and they haven't done much besides some heavy petting. 

A flirty smile played on her lips as he walked up to the door, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. She felt playful, not nervous as she blocked his way in. "I think, you should kiss me."

Marcus looked around before pulling her into a sweet kiss, she smirked opening the door to his room pulling him into the room with her as she removed his jacket. Walking back to the bed each step carefully planned to not send them stumbling to the floor.  
She slipped her tongue into the kiss, enjoying as his hand tangled into her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She started to push up his shirt, feeling the musical beneath her hands throwing it off of him before trailing them south reaching his waistband. Encouraging him to take off his pants.

"Why don't you lay down Bellamy." Well, he certainly got the message, she grinned doing as she was told stretching out on the bed as he stripped down the rest of the way.

Marcus started by shucking off her shirt, placing open kisses down her chest, stopping every so often to suckle a mark on her skin, nipping lightly at the freckles he traced. She giggled a little, tickled by his beard running across her skin. He used one hand to unbuckle her pants slipping his hand in her panties and running his fingers over her labia causing her to arch from the bed.

Marcus laughed a little,his breath ghosting over her skin. He slides her pants and underwear off, he winked at her and she felt her whole body flush with anticipation of what he was planning next.

Marcus inched up up the bed inching his fingers up her legs, gently and effortlessly spreading them. He sprinkled kisses on her thigh inching closer and closer to where she wanted him to be. 

She curled her fingers in his hair almost yanking it when he licked his way into her, his fingers working in tandem on her, twisting her up before moving up her chest to play with her breasts pulling her back from the ecstasy she was working too.

"Please, come on Marcus." She was almost embarrassed at the tone of her voice. "Please let me cum."

Her whole body was electrified, sensitive to every brush of his skin and ever move of his tongue as he slipped two fingers into her he whole body tightening like a string arching off the bed her fingers and toes curling tight, without even a thought to pulling Marcus' hair. 

She nearly screamed when the string snapped, a flood of soft warmth spreading through her as her body relaxed and her chest heaved.

Bellamy pulled Marcus up to pepper him with kisses before landing on his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue, she rose up on her elbows before Pushing Marcus to lay down. 

Straddling hiss hips she ran her hands up his torso leaning down to kiss him, 'distracting' him from the fact that she was slowly almost teasingly sinking onto his cock. Tearing away from the kiss she moaned at the feeling of being filled. God, he was a bit bigger than she thought enough to fill her but not to hurt, just the way she liked it. 

It was her turn to take control, a little twist in her hips as she pushed herself up and lowing herself onto him. Enjoying the groans she was pulling from his mouth, but she wanted to taste his lips again so she switched gears, resting her chest on his and kissing Marcus with abandon as she ground herself moving her weight back and forth. 

She could feel the pressure building in her, the same coiling heat as before, she jolted as Marcus sharply thrust into her a moan tumbled from her mouth as he concluded and she pushed back the two working to reach the peak.

She thought briefly that they might have disturbed the peace with how loud they both cried out at that final point.

They stayed like that for a moment Bellamy enjoying the feeling of Marcus' chest rising and falling in time with her own.

"We should do that all the time." She joked, grinning when she felt his chest bounce with laughter.

"I don't know about that, I'm not in my twenties anymore." 

"Well, that's okay by me old man." Bellamy let out a gasp as Marcus flipped her to lay on her back looking at her intently. "What wrong?"

He said nothing but a mischievous glint started in his eye, though she didn't expect him to just flop down on top of her.

-end-


End file.
